Flea-Bitten Ed
"Flea-Bitten Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 1 and the 24th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed's allergy to rabbits wreak havoc on Eddy's latest scam, so Edd and Eddy try to find a way to make their friend feel better. Plot The episode begins with Ed, Edd and Eddy, preparing for their new venture'Ed's Pet Boutick' located in Eddy's garage which, according to Eddy is the only pet cleaning service in the entire neighborhood. When Ed finishes hammering the sign on it then shows that he hammered it onto the garage upside down, Eddy tells him to flip it over so it is right-side up and so he flips Eddy's garage upside down which in turn makes the sign legible. They head over to Rolf's (who happens to be making shoes for his chickens), and volunteers to clean, which Eddy describes as "dirt-stained, flea infested animals" for some cash, to the disgust of Edd. Rolf happily agrees, who says it will give him more time to "see the curds rise from the cheese of his grandfathers vats." The Eds begin their work by giving Rolf's chickens a shower in a conveyor-belt like contraption that is powered by Edd. Ed passes by with some hand brush and he soon notices the chickens. He then happily proceeds to watching the chickens bathe. Edd soon sees what Ed is doing and he tells Ed to let the chickens bathe in privacy as he is embarrassing them. Ed then quickly shields his eyes from this while leaving to clean up one of the other animals. Eddy is busy waxing Wilfred's behind making it shiny and clean. Ed is then shown trying to wash off the black spots on the cow because he thinks they are dirty spots but they don't come off so he tries to scrub the cow harder to get the spots off, but they still won't come off. Ed states to Eddy the spots must be painted on. Eddy is then shown getting onto a beach chair and he tells his friends to keep up the good work. Edd, who is clipping the chickens' toenails, then reminds Eddy to wash Victor too. Eddy says he doesn't have to remind him as he kicks a garden sprinkler right under Victor which spews out water to lift him up into the air. Ed asks Edd where the eyeliner is. Edd asks Ed why in the world would he need eyeliner before he sees that Ed is applying make up onto Rolf's cow. Edd stops Ed and tells him the cow is clean enough and then successfully gets Ed to go clean the rabbits or as Ed calls them 'bunnies'. Ed begins to rub and pet the bunnies on himself, triggering an allergic reaction which causes his eyes to water and make him sneeze, as they jump and crawl inside Ed's shirt, four bunnies come out of his shirt, confusing him. After he sneezes a second time, he soon begins to start growing purple pimples on his skin and his body starts swelling up, which draws Edd's concern. His swelling causes him to float and glide across the garage, Edd and Eddy notice this and try to pull him down by grabbing his shoelace, which results in the three floating out of the garage. Edd and Eddy then successfully pull him down, and return to Eddy's house to diagnose Ed. After a series of tests preformed by 'Dr. Double Dee' and 'Nurse Eddy', Edd concludes Ed is allergic to rabbits. Edd and Eddy then try to find a way to make Ed feel better. They first attempt to reduce his swelling by using cold cream. Eddy then dumps a shovelful onto where Edd is to speed up the process. Ed suggests using talcum powder since his mother uses that for her itches. Edd and Eddy then try to relieve Ed's itching by pouring talcum powder on him. Because of Eddy's impatience, he blows a lot in front of a fan aimed at Edd and Ed. They then successfully reduce his swelling with an oversized ice-pack. After Ed is cured, Edd, has him put in an allergenic containment suit (which is a big box with gloves and an eyehole) to protect him from his allergies. Eddy states they wasted too much time curing Ed. They need to return Rolf's animals to him in order to get their payment. As they head back to Eddy's garage to return Rolf's animals to him, they find that the rabbits have multiplied by the thousands(Edd guesses that Mr. and Mrs. Bunny have been practicing their multiplication tables), which causes the garage to burst and the entire neighborhood to be flooded with bunnies. Jonny and Plank are then shown playing go fish, but they are interrupted by the rabbit flood. Jonny claims to Plank that he always knew rabbits would take over the world and they now have. As they are swept away, Jonny notes it is a good thing they prepared for when that day would come. Kevin is then shown riding his bike. He then sees the bunny flood before he turns around and tries to outrun the flood, but he is unable to and gets swallowed by the flood. Sarah and Jimmy are then show playing on the seesaw. Jimmy then notices a bunny and Sarah guesses that must be Rolf's. Suddenly more bunnies appear on Jimmy and he thinks it's a bunny attack. Jimmy then becomes trapped in the flood and Sarah now becomes unable to find him. The Eds are then shown trying to watch TV on Eddy's roof while trying to find something to watch. Edd, reading a TV Guide, says there is a documentary on mollusks. Ed calls that boring and says they should watch "Barf: Defender of the Bunion People". While they are trying to find something to watch, they are interrupted by the kids' screaming. Eddy yells at them to be quiet as they are trying to watch TV. Eddy then mutters to himself that some people are very inconsiderate. As the episode irises in, some rabbits are shown coming out of the iris and run off somewhere before the episode ends. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Rolf *Jonny 2x4 *Plank *Sarah *Jimmy Cameos *Kevin Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:CN Category:11m Category:Episodes